


Blonde Justice

by Ultra



Category: Leverage, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Caught, Con Artists, Explanations, FBI Agent, Gen, Heist, Help, Talking, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FBI are descending on the Leverage team's latest heist; Agent Mars is about to meet her match!<br/>Timeline: AU future VM / AU S4 Leverage</p><p>(Originally written for ella_bee, based on her prompt 'Veronica works with the team on a con and/or catches them and lets them go'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Justice

“Nate I really hope you got a Plan B or a Plan M or somethin’!” Eliot yelled through his earbud as he caught sight of the footage from the security camera.

They had FBI moving in on them from every side. Their exits were all cut off, as far as the hitter could tell. He only hoped the mastermind and hacker back at the van could see another way out.

“We can’t go out, can’t we go up?” asked Parker across the comms. “’Cause I vote for up.”

“That could actually work,” Hardison replied quickly. “Can’t see anyone on the roof right now, you might make it from there, both of you.”

“Up it is,” Eliot agreed, doubling back the way he had come towards the stairs.

Parker tripped the wiring on the elevator, over-rode its want to go down and had it flying up as fast as it’d go within seconds. In a minute, both hitter and thief were nearing their destination, when Sophie spoke across the comms.

“Wait a second. Nate, how many agents can you see on the cameras?” she asked, watching intently from her spot in the building across the street.

She was glad her mark had excused himself a moment ago so she could be alone and help her team.

“Er, eight in total,” the mastermind confirmed. “Why’d you ask?”

“Nine got out of the cars!” she insisted. “And I’m sure I just saw movement on the fire escape.”

“One I can handle,” Eliot said definitely as he cleared the top flight of stairs and swung up through the door onto the roof.

He was a little surprised to find not the one blonde he expected up there but two instead. Parker had her hands raised in surrender as a young woman of a similar age pointed a gun at her chest. Of course, the hitter was well aware that the FBI had female agents, he just never thought he’d see the day when he might have to throw one off a roof to get away, especially not since he started playing for the good guys.

“Stay right there,” said FBI Agent Veronica Mars as she shifted her stance, trying to cover both the criminals before her. “I know who you are, and this time, you’re not getting away.”

Veronica was shaking inside, more than she had in years. Being on a roof like this with a gun in her hands was giving her flashbacks she’d sooner forget. Still, she had her targets in her sights and back up was on the way. At least she hoped so. Tilting her head towards her comms device she spoke quickly.

“Agent Kaufman, I...”

“You don’t wanna do that,” said Eliot as he shifted over a little.

“Really? Well, call me crazy, but I don’t feel like taking advice from a criminal right now,” said Veronica coolly. “And I told you to stand still.”

Eliot didn’t really listen, just made a vague gesture of defence with his hands as he moved in front of Parker, getting right in the line of the agent’s fire.

“I’m not sayin’ you don’t wanna arrest us...” he started to tell her, only to have Parker lean over his shoulder to interrupt.

“You should tell her that!” the thief snapped. “We don’t wanna be arrested!”

“I got this Parker,” he growled a little, sparing her a glance, still mindful of the gun trained on his chest. “You seem like a smart young lady,” he continued, addressing Veronica then. “So I’m gonna tell you a story... a fast story,” he amended as Nate, Sophie, and Hardison all yelled in unison about the incoming FBI back up. “Then you can make a decision on whether you let us go or...” his lips twitched slightly, “or you shoot me trying to get away.”

“I’m listening,” said Veronica, knowing she may as well whilst she held these two.

The guy looked pretty genuine as he explained his side of this crime. He admitted he and his crew were stealing classified information, but then he went on to say why. The corporation they were trying to bring down had caused a large number of deaths amongst teenagers with their dodgy brand of diet pills. So many young men and more so women lost forever and the company in question had wriggled out of every single case.

“So, what do you say, Agent Mars?” asked Eliot, having heard the calls of her fellow agents over her comm-link by now. “You still think we’re the criminals, really?”

Veronica hated that he’d got to her. She didn’t want to believe what he was saying and yet she knew it could easily be true. Of course, tales of teenage girls in particular, lost before their time, that was always going to hit home with her more than anything else. Her BFF Lilly, her good friend Meg. Their deaths came in different ways but it still hurt just the same.

“Okay,” she said at last, covering her comms with one hand and lowering her gun just slightly in the other. “Tell your hacker to spoof the elevator, make it look like it’s stuck. You two go out the east exit, I’ll make sure it’s clear.”

“She’s helping us?” Parker whispered in Eliot’s ear, looking warily at her fellow blonde.

“Don’t talk, just go!” the hitter encouraged her to turn and hurried her back down off the roof. “You’re a good person, Mars,” said Eliot as he moved to follow Parker down through the hatch.

“Veronica,” she replied with a smile she couldn’t help. “My name is Veronica.”

“Eliot Spencer,” he said with a wink, and then he was gone.

The FBI Agent stood stock still a moment just staring after the hitter.

“That’s Eliot Spencer,” she muttered to herself, marvelling at how ridiculously hot he was, before reminding herself she was practically a married woman these days.

Shaking herself out of a daze brought on by the idea of Eliot and Logan fighting for her honour in less clothing than was appropriate, Veronica got back to the plan before it was too late.

“All agents, this is Agent Mars!” she called through her comms as she scrambled back towards the fire escape. “All criminals headed for the west exit! Repeat, west exit!”

It was wrong for her to lie to her team but at the same time, these guys were doing a good thing. Veronica had learnt a long time ago, way back in high school, that some times bad guys were the only good guys you got.


End file.
